


My Muse

by LunaTheDarkAngel



Series: HideKane Week 2020 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Hidekane Week, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheDarkAngel/pseuds/LunaTheDarkAngel
Summary: Whenever Kaneki worked on a new story, there was only one person he could turn to for...creative inspiration.Day 2 of HideKane Week: Smut
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKane Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Did this story take me five days to write because I've never written smut in my life? Yep.  
> Could I have stopped and switched to a different story to write? Yup.  
> Was I not going to do that because I refused to let this story beat me?! Eeyup.
> 
> Please enjoy.

People were never surprised to learn Kaneki was an author, always seeing him with some book in his hand. Even now, he was sitting in his bedroom with a book he had read ten thousand times. He focused mainly on historical dramas, wondering how people from centuries ago would handle the stress and trials of that time on top of any cruel situation Kaneki might put them in.

What most people didn’t know was that Kaneki also wrote erotica. To this day, he wasn’t entirely sure why. It wasn’t something he enjoyed reading; he preferred a nice mystery or thriller. When he thought about it, it might have been a way to create a fantasy. With his usual stories, there was pain and death and scars that lasted an eternity. But with his erotica, of course there was drama but, in the end, his characters got a happy ending.

It probably had to do with his muse.

“I’m ready~!”

Kaneki turned to the door, a smile slowly forming. His boyfriend was leaning against the doorframe, trying his best to be seductive. He wasn’t succeeding but he did look good in the bright yellow kimono that he had sloppily put on himself.

Shutting his book, Kaneki just chuckled. “Were we in a rush, Hide?”

Hide swayed his hips as he walked towards Kaneki. “That next bestseller won’t write itself…”

Hide climbed on top of the bed before he lied down on his back, running a hand down his chest. He raised one leg up, causing the lower half of his kimono to fall to the side. Kaneki let his gaze land on Hide’s erection that was already pushing against the white panties he wore. Kaneki could feel his pants getting tighter the longer he stared.

Hide winked, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on Kaneki. “…and I know how much I help your writing process.”

Kaneki grabbed the leg that was still in the air and gently nipped at Hide’s ankle. He pressed butterfly kisses to Hide’s leg, trailing all the way down until he reached Hide’s crotch. Hide’s breath hitched as Kaneki traced his tongue over Hide’s dick through his panties.

“That you do, my muse,” Kaneki whispered before he pulled back, smiling at Hide’s whine. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the blindfold and holding it over Hide’s face. “Anything you don’t want tonight?”

Hide gave a sheepish grin. “No suspension. Had a big lunch.”

“As you wish.” Kaneki slipped the blindfold over Hide’s eyes. “Hands above your head.”

Hide did as he was told, placing him hands straight above him. Kaneki reached under the bed to grab the other toys of the night. He picked up the rope and began wrapping it around Hide's wrists.

Shibari was one of his favorite practices, being able to focus on nothing but the ties and knots he made. Not just that, he loved how many colors they came in so he could always see the way each one contrasted against Hide’s skin.

He paused in his tie. Leaning down, he found his favorite spot between Hide’s collarbone and throat and bit down. Hide gasped, tilting his head to give Kaneki better access as Kaneki licked the spot he had just marked.

“They’re white tonight, just like those pretty panties of yours.”

“You think they’re pretty?” Hide laughed, breath shaky.

“Everything about you is pretty,” Kaneki told him, returning to his work.

Hide began to fidget and Kaneki thought the ropes were starting to bother him. That worry disappeared when he saw the blush spreading to his cheeks.

“Flatterer…”

“You make it too easy.” He finished the ties around Hide’s wrists, giving them a quick tug. “Good?” Hide nodded so Kaneki pulled the remainder of the rope and secured it to the headboard.

Once Hide was secured, Kaneki pulled off the sash that was around his waist and watched as his kimono spread apart, leaving Hide bare to him. Kaneki let his hands wander along Hide’s torso, nails lightly scratching beautifully tanned skin. Hide trembled from the light teasing; he always preferred when Kaneki was rougher with him, gave him the simulation he wanted.

And that was where the fun was.

Pulling back, Kaneki lifted Hide’s leg so his knee was parallel to his chest. He grabbed the second rope and tied it around his leg so Hide couldn’t pull his leg apart. Then he secured it to the headboard and sat back to admire Hide, bound and open to Kaneki’s whims.

He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Hide’s lips. “You’re so beautiful.” Hide leaned up to try and get another kiss but Kaneki stayed out of reach. “And needy.”

“You can’t just compliment me and not expect me to want to make out with you,” Hide argued, still reaching forward feebly.

Kaneki shrugged his shoulders as he reached back to the floor. “The story this time is about Akihiro, a calligrapher who falls in love with his blind patron, Kaoru. He wonders how to express his love without the use of his favorite art.”

“Can’t just say words?”

“He’s not good with them but he is good with a brush.”

Kaneki could see Hide’s confusion from under his blindfold and he chuckled, holding up his brand-new calligraphy brush. He swirled the brush on the sole of Hide’s foot, laughing when Hide kicked his free leg.

“Oh no…” Hide whimpered.

“Make sure you feel every bristle, Hide. Let me know exactly how Kaoru would feel.”

Kaneki continued to swipe the brush up and down Hide’s sole, watching as Hide bit his lip in a desperate attempt to keep from laughing. He moved the brush to Hide’s chest, swirling it around one of Hide’s nipples until the little bud hardened then repeated the action on the other. Hide wriggled and pulled against his restraints; his laughter quickly turned to soft gasps that grew in intensity the longer Kaneki teased him.

“K-Kaneki…”

Kaneki brought his mouth to Hide’s throat, kissing and nipping his way up to Hide’s chin. “What would Kaoru feel, Hide?”

“L-like…” Hide took in a deep breath to steady himself. “Like Akihiro’s an asshole.”

Kaneki wasn’t surprised by that answer. “I don’t think so.”

He pulled away from Hide’s throat so he could pay attention to where he dragged his brush. From Hide’s pretty pink nipples down to his sides, Kaneki marveled at the way Hide's muscles reacted from the gentle touches.

“I think he’d feel loved.” Kaneki moved the brush to Hide’s bellybutton, swirling it around as Hide continued to squirm. “The care Akihiro spends on his calligraphy is now all on Kaoru. Kaoru’s a piece of art…”

Kaneki stared at Hide’s crotch where his dick was beginning to stain the front of his panties. He stroked the wet spot, causing Hide to jerk his hips forward. Carefully, Kaneki pulled Hide’s panties down enough so he could pull it off his free leg. Kaneki licked his lips, seeing Hide’s dick standing erect and already leaking.

“…that Akihiro refuses to share with anyone.”

Spreading Hide’s legs as wide as he could, Kaneki stroked Hide’s dick with the brush. He went from the base to the tip, circling around and catching the precum that was leaking out. He trailed it back down, brushing it over each of Hide’s balls before going back up.

“K-Kaneki…haa…” Hide was panting, trying to lift his hips for more friction but Kaneki kept a tight grip on his leg. “M-more…please…” he begged.

It was almost unbearable how hard Kaneki was; there was nothing better than watching Hide as he came undone, to have him pleading for anything that Kaneki could give.

Kaneki moved the brush from Hide’s dick, causing the man below to whine, and returned it to his chest.

Kaneki repeated his question from before. “What would Kaoru feel, Hide?”

“S…safe…” Hide managed to breath out. Kaneki paused his teasing, letting Hide catch his breath. His chest rose and fell as he struggled to get his words right. “K-Kaoru would…would…never know what’s happening. All they can do is trust Akihiro…” Hide turned his head towards Kaneki, giving a dopey smile. “…and they know Akihiro would never hurt them.”

Kaneki surged forward, claiming Hide’s mouth with his own. Hide hummed in delight while Kaneki explored his mouth with his tongue. Kaneki bit down on Hide’s lower lip, dragging his teeth along it as he pulled away.

“Never.” Nothing would ever hurt Hide as long as Kaneki lived.

Hide smiled again before he rolled his hips, rubbing his crotch against Kaneki’s. Kaneki moaned from the much-needed friction and bit Hide’s earlobe in retaliation.

He whispered in Hide’s ear, “Ready for the finale?”

“Born ready.”

Kaneki grabbed the lube and poured it over his hand. Moving Hide’s leg to the side, he pushed one finger inside of Hide’s ass, feeling Hide clench around it. He watched Hide squirm from the intrusion so as he pushed a second finger in, he swiped the brush down Hide’s dick. Hide gasped from the unexpected (but welcome) attention. Kaneki continued to tease Hide’s dick as he began to scissor his fingers inside of Hide’s ass.

By the time Kaneki was finished stretching Hide, the other man was panting and pleading, “K-Kaneki, please…please…hah. I-I need you.”

Kaneki removed his pants and underwear in one motion, letting out a relieved sigh when his cock was finally free. He poured more lube over his hand and took his straining erection, moaning as he pumped his hand furiously to coat it. Through half-closed eyes, Kaneki could see Hide shiver each time he moaned; Hide pulled at his restraints, probably wishing it was him getting Kaneki ready.

“Tell me, Hide…” Kaneki used his free hand to caress Hide’s stomach. “…what if I didn’t fuck you? What if I continued to pleasure myself until I came and covered you in my cum?” Kaneki pictured Hide’s stomach and chest, coated in Kaneki’s semen like a painting. He shuddered from how beautiful Hide would look. “Would you like that?”

Hide shook his head furiously, even as his dick twitched. “No, no. Please. I want to be fucked. Please, Kaneki. Please,” he begged.

Kaneki could never say no to Hide. Maybe next time.

Once his dick was oiled up enough, Kaneki lined it up with Hide’s ass and slowly entered. Kaneki locked his mouth with Hide’s, swallowing his gasps as Kaneki pushed his cock in deeper until it was completely in Hide’s ass. For several moments, they stayed there, just enjoying the feeling of being one with each other. Kaneki brushed Hide’s sweaty locks from his forehead then his fingers teased over the blindfold.

He couldn’t wait to see those warm eyes, full of pleasure, staring up at him. “I’m going to move now,” Kaneki warned. Hide simply nodded in response.

Kaneki pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside Hide’s ass before he slammed his hips forward. He repeated the action again and again; his speed increasing with each thrust. Hide’s moans grew louder as Kaneki fucked him but it wasn’t enough; Kaneki wanted him to lose himself in pleasure.

He raised Hide’s leg over his shoulder, angling his thrusts until Hide cried out. There it was. Kaneki continued to ram into Hide’s prostate, watching Hide arch his back as did his best to meet Kaneki’s thrusts with his own. Kaneki could feel the pleasure build up inside him and knew he was about to come. From how profusely Hide's cock was dripping, it was obvious Hide was close too.

Kaneki began to slow down, despite Hide’s protesting whimpers. “How…” Kaneki took a moment, having to steady his breathing. “…how would Kaoru feel, Hide?”

“Good!” Hide screamed, trying desperately to move his hips in a way that would give him the pleasure he craved. “Kaoru feels good! Wants to be fucked! Wants you to come inside! Wants to come! Please let me come!”

With a growl, Kaneki held tight to Hide as he fucked into him as hard as he could. Hide continued to ramble on how good it felt, how he wanted to have this moment forever, be full of nothing but Kaneki. Kaneki wrapped a hand around his leaking cock and that was the last push Hide needed. He climaxed, crying out Kaneki’s name and clenching around Kaneki’s cock which had Kaneki coming quickly after.

The two lied there in the aftermath of their orgasms, chests rising and falling as they struggled to calm their racing hearts. Kaneki pulled his member out of Hide before he crawled to the side of the bed to get the scissors. After he cut the ropes from Hide’s leg and hands, he removed the blindfold and looked into bleary brown eyes.

Kaneki held Hide’s hands, lightly massaging his wrists with his thumbs. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, just…” Hide closed his eyes as he worked out what to say. “…give me a moment.” He looked down at his torso that was coated in cum and chuckled. “See? I could paint myself.”

Kaneki shook his head, laughing. “So you could. I’ll get the bath started.”

“Nooo…” Hide took his hand away and pulled on Kaneki’s shirt. “Cuddles,” Hide demanded.

“Hide, your kimono’s going to be ruined and I won’t buy you another one.” Hide frowned, obviously upset that he wasn’t getting his way. “I promise to cuddle afterwards.”

“…In the bath, too?”

Kaneki kissed Hide gently, looking at Hide like he was a precious jewel. “As you wish, my muse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Thank you, smut writers. I greatly appreciate you. *rereads story* Gosh dang it! This should have been from Hide's perspective!  
> Other me: You could make another one~!  
> Me: ...I could...


End file.
